Power Rangers: Ninja Force (Billy2009 Version)
Power Rangers: Ninja Force '''is created by Billy2009. Apatoid from the 39th Super Sentai series. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Plot When an acident monster army wakes and plans to take over the world. Lucky, Five young peoples are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Force to stop the Savage Yokai Army Empire from taking over the world. Along the way, they get new powers, new zords and new ranger named Kinji Takigawa who become the Gold Ninja Force Ranger and encounter fearsome new foes. Characters Rangers * Sosuke Shikai/Red Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Ryan Porter * Lloyd O'Brien/Blue Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Peter Adrian * Po Ray/Yellow Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Josh Griego * Miko Shikai/White Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Miranda Cosgrove * Jasimae Davies/Pink Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Alex Shipp * Kinji Takigawa/Gold Ninja Force Ranger Actor: Cameron Monaghan * Oliver O'Brien/Green Ninja Force Ranger Actor: ??? * Lily Parkfield/Cyan Ninja Force Ranger Actor: ??? * Miranda Stark/Purple Ninja Force Ranger Actor: ??? * ???/Orange Ninja Force Ranger Actor: ??? Allies * Kaisuke Shikai * Geki Shikai * Yuri Geki/Driver Rider * Power Rangers: Train Riders * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * Power Rangers: ??? * Emperor Rex Villains Savage Youkai Army Empire * Lord Yokai * Raizo Fury * Nine-Tailed Masque * General Greenega * General Samuyokai * Spearheads * Giant Skeletons Youkai Monsters * Claw-Jaws (1) * Kappa (2) * Mr. Kasha (3) * Tsuchifreak (4) * Ungakiflighterror (5) * BuruShocker (6-7) * Tengu (8) * Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger (9-10) * Unnamed monster (11) * Ittan-momen (11) * Crusher (12) * Enreanra (13) * Gamer Youkai (14) * Phone-Freak (15) * Ms. Glassester (16) * Umbrellator (17) * Hydroz (18) * Otoroshi (19) * Episodes * '''Ways of the Ninja: With the passing of the Shikai Ninja Family, the Savage Youkai Army Empire is freed once again and it's time for the descendants of the two Shikai Ninja Family, Sosuke and Miko who has finds Lloyd, Po and Jasimae to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Force and protect the world from the Savage Yokai Army Empire. * Blue's Standoffish Attitude: After their first encounter with the Savage Youkai Army Empire, the five Ninja Force rangers train at the Dojo. Sosuke gives some Ninja blades advice to the others but Lloyd, who is a genius about that, doesn't agree with him. The five rangers start their ninja training. However, Sosuke confronts Lloyd, who's standoffisf attitude has worn thin. * Raizo Fury: Po is obsessed with licenses and permits. His ninja training is no exception and he carries his textbooks all the time. Mr. Kasha appears and Po, wanting to be on the same level as Sosuke and Lloyd, faces it alone with a plan carefully based on the principles and strategies of his books. Meanwhile, Nine-Tailed Masque, page of the Savage Youkai Army Empire, appears before Sosuke and Raizo Fury, spearhead of the Savage Youkai Army Empre, appears before Lloyd, Miko and Jasimae. The power of Raizo is something they have not faced before! * The Elephant Ninja: As the Ninja Force Rangers still training while Sosuke is taking a break. Until, Tsuchifreak attacks and meet Lloyd's brother, Oliver. Meanwhile, Masque tries to order Fury to gather human fears which his rejects it. * Ranger Pink: A new Youkai, Flighterminator, has appeared in the city. When the Ninja Warriors Rangers arrive, they find that it has just been giving balloons to children. The Youkai claims it just wants to be popular. The ninjas decide to watch it for a while, taking turns. However, April is unable to get enough sleep since she is continuing with her university studies. She dreams of becoming a scientist, but has started to have doubts about whether she can be both a student and a Ninja Warrior Ranger. Then, Sosuke and Flighterminator disappear… However, she meet her science teacher, Lily Parkfield who is the Cyan Ninja Force Ranger who helps the Rangers to fight against Ungakiflighterror. * Driver Rider Part 1-2: Five flashy Roidmudes seem to causing a "thick air" event, and when Yuri goes investigate, it turns out the problem was bring caused by Youkai. After arresting the red one, Yuri starts interrogating him. He claims to be a ninja fighting Youkai and that he'll show Yuri. While this uneven pair suabble, Nine-Tailed Masque and the Roidmudes are putting a terrible plan in progress. * The Tengu Spirit Away: The Ninja Force rangers take a midterm exam to see how much they have progressed in their training. However, only Sosuke needs to retake the exem. Meanwhile, the yokuai monster Tengu appears and the remaining four face it. However, Raizo appears and the team is no match for him. Dissatisfied, he demands that they bring Sosuke, having Tengu having Miko hostage. In the meantime, Masque appears before Geki and offers to free Miko in exchange for the "Ninja of the End". * The Ture Powers of Ninja (1): After the defeat the team suffered against Raizo Fury, Geki has brought two new ninja teachers. the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers's Aurico/Red Alien Ranger and the Power Rangers Ninja Storm's Shane Clarke/Red Ninja Storm Ranger. After seeing the Ninja Force Rangers in action, the teachers sternly declare that the team lacks strength and that Sosuke is not even up to pair. * Out of Time (2): As the Ninja Force Rangers battles Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger where they meets the pest and younger Sosuke and Miko Shikai and save them from Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger. Now, they must defeat Clock-Claw Timer-Tiger and save time and space before its two late. * Ninjutsu vs. Magic: Lloyd and Oliver's mother, Dani O'Brien arrives to take Lloyd and Oliver and tells them that thee is no longer the Blue and Green Ninja Force Rangers. However, Ittan-momen attacks. What will Lloyd and Oliver choice: continuing being the Blue and Green Ranger or going back to learning magic? * The Golden Cowboy Ninja: Geki has been attack. The team creates a plan to lure the attacker in. The culprit, who fell squarely into the trap, was the guitar carrying Kenji. After the team surrounds him, he transform into the Gold Ninja Force Ranger. His flashy techniques send the Ninja Force Rangers flying away. Meanwhile, the youkai monster Crusher appears. The Ninja Force Rangers arrive at the sence only to find Kenji already there. What are his intentions in Ninjutsu City? * Good Bye, Shinobi Zord: When Sosuke lose the Shinobi Zord, he must get it while the others battle Enreanra. Meanwhile, Masque and Raizo form a plan of obtaining the Ninja of the End by reviving the other generals. * The Ultimate Combination: All six of the Ninningers must find a way of how to work together and combine the Ninja Force Megazord and the Cowboy Fighter Megazord into Super Ninja Force Megazord in order to stop a powerful Raizo Fury, once and for all. Meanwhile, Masque begins to start revealing the fallen general when Raizo begins his last stand against the Ninja Force Rangers! * Ninja Sports Day: Masque has now revived the Chief Retainer of the Savage Youkai Army, General Greenega. He claims that adding a playful element to strategies is the true way to battle. The team is going to take part in the Ninja Sports Festival and they are pumped up. Ninjas from other are participating too. However, the youkai monster, Gamer Youkai makes an appearance. Meanwhile, the Last Ninja, Geki Shikai, warns Kinji that his is getting too friendly with the Ninja Force Rangers. The reason: he decided not to take anyone whose heart can be easily moved. He decided this when the only disciple he ever had took the wrong path. This disciple is none other than Nine-Tailed Masque. * The Scam: Kinji's attacks on Sosuke have intensified. In the middle of their constant clashes, they don’t realize just how much stronger they are becoming. However, the constant mess that they leave makes Miko furious. Meanwhile, Sosuke receives a call from Miko pleading for help. She claims the youkai monster Phone-Freak (which happens to have been born from a pay phone) has stolen her transformation Ninja Star Coin and that all the others' Ninja Star Coins are necessary to recover it. After having obtained them, Sosuke takes them to the assigned place. This was, of course, a scam… Now the Ninja Force Rangers cannot transform! * Never Trust a Youkai: Kinji befriend with a traitorous Youkai monster, unkowning of the true nature of the Youkais' plan against the Ninja Force Rangers. Kinji must do his best to do what rights and save the day. * Kaisuke, the Super Ninja: Greenega plans to use the latest Youkai monster to target Sosuke and Miko's father, who gave up on his dreams once he lost the ability to perform ninjutsu. * Target: Gold Ranger: The new Youkai monster targets Kinji, whose task of defeating the Ninja Force Rangers is due in a day. Meanwhile, a strange girl appears at the dojo who happens to have a crush on Sosuke. * Trust Me: A new Youkai monster named Otoroshi appears with the ability to control minds, and Lloyd acts rather oddly about him. * The Search: The Ninja Force Rangers try to convince Geki to take in Kinji as a disciple. However, Geki responds by saying “Try and become just slightly better than me and we’ll talk”. It is then that the Advanced Youkai monster, Hateator appears. Hateator was created from a toolbox and based on the Ninja Force Rangers weaknesses. With the help of its multiple weapons, it destroys the Ninja Blades and Ninja Shurikens. Kinji proposes that, along with Geki, they should go look for the Karakuri engineer that built the OtomoNin to have them repaired. He may even know something about the OtomoNin of the Skies. Turns out this particular OtomoNin could not be tamed, even by Geki himself. * Notes * Category:Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Fanon